Four
Four is the primary host of Season 4, Battle for BFDI. Four has very surrealistic mannerisms, like being able to deform characters, revive them, screech in order to stun characters, eliminate contestants by sucking them into his hand, and shoot white beams to kill them. Four's first appearance in BFDI is Getting Teardrop to Talk, where they lead a game to win "a BFDI" (in which it means the winners will get another battle for Dream Island). Four appeared alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter or variable. Personality Although Four seems calm most of the time, he appears angry in BFB 2 and BFB 3 for a few times. Cary Huang has suggested that he and X are some sort of extra-terrestrial being. Four was nice in XFOHV, and didn't screech then Coverage Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called X Finds Out His Value along with X, where he helps X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appear in BFB as the hosts. Unlike his original appearance, he acts extremely odd and screeches at others who try to talk to him, making them faint, become dizzy, or even die (in the case of Pillow). The only two characters who can actually communicate with him properly are Dora and Roboty for some reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. He can understand X, as seen in XFOHV and BFB 3. His color was changed from Dark Blue to light blue. Deaths *Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: May have died when Balloony crushed his earth with his finger (Debatable). Kills Number of kills: 3 Trivia * He appears to have four fingers on each hand, however, when he is grabbing Black Hole before the intro, he has five. *He appeared in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. *Cary described Four as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If he actually is an alien, this could explain his strange powers, general behavioral quirks, and different eye and limb assets, as well as his screeching. *He explains challenges in a way where the problem is shown (performed by X, sometimes himself) and he instructs the objects to the task as a challenge. *Four seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant him the ability to give good solutions to the problems which he is faced with all of the time. *He has the ability to recover and kill contestants, replacing the Recovery Centers for this season. *He can also transport eliminated contestants to an unknown place (referred to as "eternal algebra class" by Balloony) by sucking them into himself, replacing the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers for this season. *Four might represent the show's fourth season, although there's no clue of what would happen to him in season 5. *Four accidentally calls the team A Better Name Than That "Another Name Than That" in BFB 2, a running gag in the BFDI series whenever Golf Ball can't think up a team name. *Four and X have terribly animated mouths sometimes. * Four was originally a darker shade of blue. * When he and X sometimes talk, they are just different assets used over and over. * Four can shoot energy beams from his hands. * Four starts the intro in every episode by raising his right arm in a fist. * Four is able to talk with his eyes, as shown in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. Gallery Four's old body.png Old Four.png Four say.png Four Pose.png Nice four smaller.png Screenshot four nmgfy.png Four.png Screenshot four go.png 4four.PNG|Four's malicious smirk after announcing "A BFDI" Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|SCREEECH Four image.PNG Four.png 4xangry.PNG|Four showing off his unibrow Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png|Four standing in the middle of the contestants arguing about the dead contestants. screenshot_four_go.png|Go! screenshot_four_nmgfy.png|But if not, no more game for you! chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png|Four dabbing chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png|Four's extremely long arm in X Finds out his Value chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png|'EXTREME CLOSE UP!' chrome_2017-11-21_18-34-49.png|Four is really angry. chrome_2017-11-18_17-23-39.png|His eyes (WARNING: Very extreme close up) Four Pose Colored.png|Four's Only Neatly Drawn Pose in the BFB Intro (Colored) Intro_Four.png|Four's Intro Pose koji -----.png|Four deforms Pin Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." Drawn Bubble's votes.PNG Inside Intro.png|Four under X in BFB intro Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (13).png SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Four's old body.png|Four asset from X Finds Out His Value Four Face.png Fourwhiteboard.png|Four displaying the votes on his whiteboard. Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a box of crayons, all colored like the members of iance. Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool ezgif-4-ae3efc961b (1).gif|screeching 4 gif It's time.png|"It's time..." Four say.png|"Fine,whatever" Four BFB 3.png|Four groaning as he gets into his intro pose 4 body.png|Four asset Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|(Ding!) iance is safe. The_pose.png|Beep is safe|link=>http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Beep Four its time for the intro.png|Four when x said the intro is going to start 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four killing Gelatin in BFB 3 after he throw a fork at him. Screenshot_245.png|Four's mouth coming from his eyelids in BFB 3 Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png|Four shooting a laser from his hands at Gelatin Dingin' four.png|ding Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png|"Well, I'm not the one who doesn't know their value." Four in BFB 3.png|"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png|"Nobody noticed you were gone." Four-0.png|Four writing in BFB 2 Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-Objects Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Non-Contestants